earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
This glossary contains a list of terms pertaining to life and culture on Post-Splice earth. These range from the general to the specific, including locations, items, groups of people, and cultural phenomena such as holidays. As always, spoilers are unmarked. Automa - (n) (social group) A race of sentient machines, formerly under the rule of Dr. Nhilus, that have existed for the entirety of Post-Splice history avoiding the detection of humans and have only recently been exposed. Brain Bullet - (n) (technology) (slang) A Sensory Replacement Therapy chamber. Climate Control Center - (n) (location) A complex that houses the Weather Control Unit for a domed city and all the related facilities. Containment Dome - (n) (technology) See 'Containment Field.'' '''Containment Field - (n) (technology) A device that uses energy to erect barriers. It comes in two varieties: Weak-Force, an invisible, passive pushing type of barrier used for tacticle response and levitation, and Strong-Force, a visible, more solid type used for materials segregation. Carbolate - (n) (food) A common sweetened snack beverage consisting of a chocolate flavored, carbonated drink Fog-Cycle Shower System - (n) (technology) A multi-temperature misting style shower suite common to most modern households, that comes with a variety of settings and modular add-ons for user convenience. Gear Slave '- (n) (social group) Automations or robots loaded with simple, non-sapient AI built to do specific tasks. More specialized than Nhiloids/Automa, but incapable of creative thinking. 'Gravity Skiff - (n) (technology) A device using Containment Fields to repel an object a short distance off the ground, allowing things to float and glide over surfaces without friction. Medical Pencil - (n) (slang) See 'Multi-Purpose Medicated Applicator.'' '''Multi-Purpose Medicated Applicator - (n) (technology) A portable medical device and injector that can be used to stabilize or treat injured people as a means of first aid. Neurod '''- (n) (technology) A non-lethal defensive weapon used by police and private citizens that temporarily disables the victim's greater motor functions. '''Nhiloid - (n) (social group) Pre-liberation Automa. Overnaut - (n) (entity) An extremely large bipedal robot tuned geared large amounts of destruction. See 'Gear Slave.'' '''Personal Electronic Taskmaster (PET) - (n) (technology) A hand-held communications device, similar to a modern cell-phone, that is highly integrated with most other forms of technology. Plastiglass - (n) (technology) - A cheap organic polymer similar to fiberglass that is also able to melted, blown or spun like silica glass but is much stronger and more resiliant to damage. Sensory Replacement Therapy - (n) (technology) A form of sensory deprevation psychotherapy in which a comatose patient has induced dreams in order to confront and heal from trauma or undesirable tendancies. Sensory Transliteratory Operations Plastic (STOP) - (n) (technology) A special type of threadlink apparatus used to enhance or restore lost senses to the user. SweetPicks - (n) (food) Edible and biodegradable toothpicks that release flavor slowly or as you chew on them and come in a wide variety of flavors. Sub-Space Aperture Node (SSAN) - (n) (technology) Automa tech used for rapid transportation between two points, akin to teleportation. Threadlinks - (n) (technology) Smart fabric technology used for a variety of purposes in modern clothing. Understickers - (n) (technology) Modern undergarment appliques using threadlink technology. Vacuum Tube - (n) (technology) A large soft vacuum tube made of plastiglass used for mail deliveries in domed cities. Weather Control Unit -''' (n) (technology) A complex device that maintains the weather inside of a '''Containment Dome.